


Cripple Club

by UndeadPanda250



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Destroy Ending, Disabled Character, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadPanda250/pseuds/UndeadPanda250
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WELCOME TO THE CRIPPLE CLUB</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cripple Club

When Shepard first boarded the Normandy again she didn’t expect the first thing she saw to be a large banner that said “WELCOME TO THE CRIPPLE CLUB.” She looked at it one more time and burst out laughing. Ever since she chose the destroy option and woke up in the hospital ICU she had been using wheelchairs, crutches, and canes to get around. Something to do with damage to her legs and spinal cord bull that she never really understood. She could still fight but her armor had to have special supports that kept her upright. Depending on the pain she would mainly use crutches but today she had to use her chair. She rolled herself to the left and to the were cockpit. There sitting in the captains chair was the only other person in this so called “Cripple Club,” Joker. She rolled up behind him and literally stole his hat right of of his bearded head. He turned around and faked a glare. “You know better than to do that. That’s like punching a Krogan in the face,” he joked, reaching for it. 

“Nope, I am claiming this hat as the leader of the cripple club,” she smirked, putting the hat on her head. He got a fake hurt expression on his face. “Nope, I made the banner, Soooo” he trailed off, snatching the hat off of her head and putting it back on his. “You win this round joker. Just wait. I will get the cripple crown,” she laughed, rolling up to closer and wrapping her arms around him. “ Isn’t this against alliance regulations Commander,” he joked, hugging her back. “Shut the hell up Joker. let me enjoy this,” she muttered, letting go of him. “What ever you say Shepard,” he said turning back around. 

She rolled to the platform of the Galaxy map. She pushed up against the arm rests on her chair and stood up as tall as she could try. Taking a few weary steps she looked at the galaxy in front of her. Choosing her next destination. Maybe she would go see Garrus on his home world. Or she could go and see Jack and finally get that tattoo. Sooner or later she would choose. But right now she just wanted to breath. To finally let the world catch up to her.


End file.
